


Tonight This Is Enough.

by jungle_ride



Category: Captain America (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Diana spots Peggy immediately. She is alone at the bar, nursing what must be one drink of many, looking at the glass as if she will find the answers to all her questions at the bottom of it.  Her shoulders are hunched over, face cast in a sullen expression. Hers is an aura of gloom in an otherwise rambunctious crowd.





	Tonight This Is Enough.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



> So this sprung about after I saw Diana and Peggy listed as one of the relationships you were interested in seeing and the whole point about 'it's very likely that Diana lost her faith in humankind around WWII'. So yeah IDK this idea sort of popped into my head after seeing that, and I just went with it. Hope you like it.

Diana spots Peggy immediately. She is alone at the bar, nursing what must be one drink of many, looking at the glass as if she will find the answers to all her questions at the bottom of it. Her shoulders are hunched over, face cast in a sullen expression. Hers is an aura of gloom in an otherwise rambunctious crowd.

Right now Peggy is reliving the choices that were made, wondering hopelessly if this heartbreak could’ve been prevented. Forever running over the loss and wresting with the sheer unfairness of it all. Questioning. Always questioning. If she had done something different, the smallest of things (like change the colour lipstick she wore) if it would have changed anything? Was there ever any hope for a happy ending at all? Or were they always destined for tragedy?

The glaze in her eyes, a pensive cloudiness, has more to do with her thoughts than the alcohol in her veins. Diana knows this with begrudging experience because metaphorically speaking; she too has been sat at this bar (had been for years). Diana herself is numb. Her mind an ocean of thoughts and she is drowning in the ever-rising water. This is not the first time a Steve in her life has crashed into the ocean; the only difference was she hadn’t been there to pull him out. She should have been there.

Expect whilst Peggy and Cap had been dealing with Hyrda and the Red Skull she’d been fighting a mad man’s evil and the crooked cross he stood behind. Her own fight had taken her deep within German territory, to the heart of the Nazi evil. What Diana had discovered there had imprinted onto her soul, now a poison bullet lodged in her chest. ‘Liberating’ the army had called it but for Diana, there had been nothing liberating about it. Only an anguish that has now seeped deep into her bones bringing her to her to her knees on a muddy ground, surrounded by thin, half-starved people, who kissed her hands and thanked her. Thanked her or what? She had been too late. Entire families had been wiped from all existence. She cannot breathe from the weight of all the lives she couldn’t save.

The hope of humanity, the banner which she had waved so proudly is now in shreds. Diana is struggling to hold onto that hope and in turn herself. A void has opened up within her, swallowing her whole in its emptiness. A darkness has overtaken her mind, it looms over her like a shadow she cannot escape. For how can you escape yourself?

Those around them are celebrating a victory that feels entirely hollow to her. There was no victory to be had. Some nightmares cannot be erased. Images that flash behind her eyes, of piled up clothes, numbered skin and a chamber of death.

Music is playing; people are dancing, smiles stretching across their faces like sunlight. The bar, filled with the sound of laughter is a torment to her. Diana has never truly known till now that the sound of joy can bring such sadness and a bitter rage. Because how dare they? How dare they be happy when stars have been stolen. The war may be over but the wounds left are still bleeding and this time Diana fears she will bleed out.

Diana would rather be anywhere else but here, but Peggy is her friend and despite her own loss of faith, she will not abandon her friend. Making her way through the crowd and ignoring the cheers of ‘V for victory!’ Diana slips onto the bar stool next to Peggy. She doesn’t say anything as she settles herself down, content to let Peggy take the lead.

“You’re back.” Peggy acknowledges, Diana’s presence imminently, though her eyes never leave her glass. There’s a small comfort in the gesture. That even in this moment Peggy is not shutting her out completely. It gives Diana the strength to open herself back up, just enough to be the friend Peggy needs.

“I’m back.” She agrees, hailing the bartender and ordering herself a drink. The bartender gives her a wide grin as he places the glass in front of her and tells her it’s on the house.

“Did Colonel Phillips send you?” Peggy all but accuses. There’s bitterness in her tone. Diana wonders if, in the fallout of events, Colonel Phillips has been Peggy’s punching bag, the one to blame in a blameless situation. For Diana, she fears humanity itself may become hers.

“Peggy you of all people should know that I never take orders from anyone but myself,” Diana replies forcing out a masquerade of a smile that seems to crack her face in two. Peggy laughs but the sound is anything but joyful.

There is no joy to be found. Not for them, the wounded warriors. The bleeding hearts. Peggy orders another three drinks and downs them all in long mournful gulps. Diana reaches for her hand after, and Peggy clutches it tightly within her grasp, tears brewing like storm clouds.

Diana thinks of Steve, hers and Peggy’s. Picture’s their hopeful eyes, and selfless spirts. She thinks of their courage and willingness to fight for a freedom Diana isn’t sure will ever truly exist. The love they made then left behind. The lives lost not only to them but to Peggy and herself. The sacrifices they have all made and the wounds that will never heal.

There’s an ache that lingers, a pain that can never end. Tonight Diana doesn’t fight it. Instead, she holds back the screams and lets it flow. Dips her hand into that icy water, spreads her fingers wide and allows it to pass through her fingertips, finding strength in the woman beside her.

The quiet between them is neither comfortable nor awkward. It just is. An unspoken agreement has been agreed. They will be time later for the conversations neither wishes to have. Together they deal with the mess inside themselves, but tonight the company itself is enough.

Tonight it’s all they can take.

 


End file.
